


[ART] Love and Aster

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Giving, Horses, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “She’s your horse, Merlin. Why don’t you name her? You can call her ‘Horsie’ or ‘Blackie’ for all I care.”Merlin looked at him for several long moments, dumbfounded.Arthur grinned at him.“Happy Birthday, Merlin.”—Love, Patience, Valour and Asterby fifty_fifty.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	[ART] Love and Aster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Patience, Valour and Aster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935877) by [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty). 



> Dear Fifty,
> 
> Happy actual birthday! I hope you don't mind that I took a little foray into your Aster!verse; that scene where Arthur reveals his gift to Merlin is so lovely it just cried out for me to draw it, and since it was also about birthdays, it seemed very apropos. 
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day! ❤️
> 
> ~schweet

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art here on [tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) and on [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts).


End file.
